


再來一次

by akita520430



Category: Izumako
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akita520430/pseuds/akita520430





	再來一次

再來一次

扭開水龍頭的時候，遊木真腿一軟，差點摔倒在浴缸裡。幸好他條件反射地抓緊了旁邊的扶手，才不至於受傷。  
——果然是太久沒做嗎？  
在事業正式上軌道後，他和瀬名泉基本過著聚少離多的生活。兩位都是大忙人，工作時間都是錯開的，能在節目上見一面都算幸運。難得有假期，他倆就定好了旅行的日程，準備在三個月內環遊歐洲。遊木真記得出發前對方曾跟他強調自己要做正事，卻萬萬沒想到所謂的“正事”，竟是把他壓在酒店房間的床上折騰了一遍。  
瀬名泉在床上算溫柔，前戲也沒被忽略，就是特別壞心眼，整天逼他說很破廉恥的話才讓他射。這樣一來，每次的情事都像打仗一樣，更別說他們上一次做愛是大半年前的事情了。  
遊木真把水溫調高了一點，鏡子蒙上了一層水氣，不過他身上的曖昧痕跡還是清晰可見。腰又開始有點酸，他嘆了嘆氣，把手放到那難以啟齒的地方——有點紅腫。儘管如此，清理還是必須的。他咬咬牙，慢慢地把手指往內探，殘留在裡頭的液體也隨著他的動作緩緩往外淌。  
就算做了很多次，這種情況還是讓他很不好意思的。  
“ゆうくん~需要我來幫你嗎？”   
瀬名泉的聲音從門外傳來，他正好清理到一半，自然不想讓他看見這情景，“不用了，我很快就出來。”  
可惜那人從來也是典型的行動派，想到什麼做什麼。他剛說完，門就被打開了。瀬名泉也是全身赤裸的，就下半身裹著毛巾，一副神清氣爽的模樣。他脫下毛巾放到一旁，從後方抱緊了自己的戀人，手指也探到剛剛被他蹂躪的地方，“全部出來了嗎？”  
遊木真搖搖頭，沒說話。得到他的答案，瀬名泉也沒什麼好顧忌的，直接伸入食指和中指，像剛剛的前戲一樣，給他擴張著。  
“ゆうくん吸得很緊呢......放鬆放鬆。” 他用空著的手輕輕撫摸遊木真光滑的背部，從肩膀摸到后腰，說話的語氣也變得曖昧，“抱歉，剛剛射在太深的地方，我下次會注意的。”  
高潮後的身體總是特別敏感，就算知道對方只是在單純的幫他清理，敏感點被不停的刺激還是讓遊木真變得更無力。他艱難地扶著牆壁，盡力讓自己站穩，“泉さん，不、不用了......”  
“不行，你明天會肚子疼的。” 他的手指繼續往內探，飛快地戳了戳那敏感的突起，不意外地發現遊木真也開始起反應，“ゆうくん又勃起了~”  
“唔啊......別碰了......”  
“乖，讓お兄ちゃん撫慰你~”  
他整個人被對方扳過來，被逼以正面對視。藍色的眼睛裡是清晰可見的情欲，他瞄了眼那人的下半身，那尺寸嚇得他一下腿軟，又栽倒在那懷抱裡。瀬名泉把手指抽出，轉而揉捏他胸前的突起，本來就紅腫的乳頭被弄得更敏感，被那舌頭輕舔的時候，遊木真沒忍住全身顫抖，“住手......！泉、泉さん，別弄了......”  
瀬名泉沒理會他，繼續含住那充血紅腫的一點，連舔帶咬的，完全勃起的下體也抵在剛剛進入過的地方前，準備再次進攻，“可以嗎？我要忍不住了。”  
“不、不要！”  
“真的不要嗎？”  
骨節分明的手撫上那起了反應的器官，不疾不徐地上下套弄著。身體永遠是誠實的，遊木真根本無法控制從喉嚨溢出的聲音，連說話也有點上氣不接下氣的，“下午......去、觀光，行程、嗚......”  
“那種事情慢慢來就好。” 炙熱的器官再次進入他的身體，這次十分順利，稍用力就整根沒入了。瀬名泉看自家戀人也慢慢隨著自己的動作而變得坦誠，滿意地笑了，“我很久沒碰你了，讓我好好的疼愛你好嗎？”  
隨著他的抽動，那雙綠色的眼睛也漸漸顯得迷茫，遊木真就像溺水的人一樣，抱緊他這個最後的依靠。他用力吻上那唇，像要吞噬掉懷裡的人。  
“我沒法忍受你被粉絲每天視姦，你明明是我的。”

Fin.


End file.
